minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
San'Shyuum
The San'Shyuum are a mammalian-amphibian species of humanoids from the world of Janjur Qom. History Early Development Due to the anatomy of their limbs and digits, it is very possible that the San'Shyuum evolved from arboreal creatures. Growth as a Species The San'Shyuum began to spread around Janjur Qom for thousands of years, building many villages and strongholds under command of their government, the Stoics. They would revolve their religion around the worship of advanced artifacts left behind by an ancient, space-faring civilization. However, tampering with these objects was considered heresy by the Stoics. Some San'Shyuum scientists, however, went against their orders, and secretly reverse-engineered Forerunner relics to create advanced, space-faring technology. Upon the assassination of the Stoic ruler, he was then replaced by 3 Reformists, going by the names Qurlom, J'nellin, and the Prophet of Excellent Redolence. They allowed their species to study the relics as they pleased, and within a few centuries managed to colonize a planet in another solar system. With their constant reliance on technology, many San'Shyuum accepted a life without much physical activity, and on most of their worlds they would become frail creatures. Despite this, they remained one of the most advanced species in the galaxy. Notch-Herobrine War When the Notch-Herobrine War rose to a galactic scale, many species sided with the Minecraftian Union. The San'Shyuum chose neither side, and instead attacked both factions. Along with the manipulation from the Creeper Empire and the San'Shyuum's attacks, Herobrine's faction fell apart quickly. The San'Shyuum would then retreat from human space, at least for the time being. The Covenant The San'Shyuum decided to spread their religious beliefs to other species, beginning with the honorable Sangheili. After nearly 86 years of war with the Sangheili, the two species signed the Writ of Union, forming the religious alliance known as the Covenant. The Sangheili would continue to rule the Covenant with the assistance of the San'Shyuum. Destruction of Janjur Qom Janjur Qom was destroyed 200 years after the end of the war, when the system's star went supernova. Luckily, the star system was completely evacuated before it could occur. The Hierarchs would continue to govern their empire on the mobile planetoid High Charity. High Charity itself was built using minerals from Janjur Qom and its moon, Plaon, as well as many of their allies' worlds, including Sanghelios. Minecraftian-San'Shyuum War The San'Shyuum had dominated hundreds of worlds by the end of the Imperial Inquisition. The Union attempted to create an alliance with the San'Shyuum, but their attempts resulted in a small-scale war that lasted for 3 months. The San'Shyuum had the superior technological edge, but the humans had stronger soldiers. The war lasted at a stalemate for at least 2 months, until the Union began reverse-engineering Forerunner relics as well. To prevent the potential extinction of either species, both sides formed a non-aggression truce, which eventually turned into a full-scale alliance. Despite their peaceful relations with one another, some San'Shyuum held tensions with the humans. Biology The San'Shyuum had shared traits with many different Earth animals, including mammals and amphibians, though many of their features gave them a close resemblance to humans. A common distinction is their long necks, which is common among older San'Shyuum. Young adults have shorter necks, closer eyes, and more distinctive noses and chins, giving them a closer resemblance to humans. Despite their immense numbers, inbreeding occasionally, not continually, occurs among the San'Shyuum. These individuals often have traits that could be harmful to the San'Shyuum. To keep a check on this small population, every San'Shyuum has to have his or her genome archived. If any of the harmful genetics are found, they are placed on the Roll of Celibates. These San'Shyuum are often identified by 2 differently colored eyes, one dark green and one deep blue. The current Celibate population is only 500, and the Hierarchs have made inbreeding illegal. While Celibates can still hold political and military office, they are not allowed to mate. Should they mate with anyone, the child will be aborted or killed at birth, and the Celibate will be sterilized. Celibates can have their traits removed using Forerunner machinery. In 25,000 AS, the Roll of Celibates was completely eradicated. The San'Shyuum are extremely frail creatures. Many of them cannot move without using a gravity throne or anti-gravity belt. Despite this, the San'Shyuum are perfectly capable of moving unaided, and can even fire weapons. Gallery Minecraft - San'Shyuum Hierarch 4.png|A Hierarch San'Shyuum Minister.png|A San'Shyuum minister Minecraft - San'Shyuum High Lord 4.png|A High Lord Minecraft - Mercy High Councilor.png|A High Councilor serving under the Prophet of Mercy Category:Species Category:Union Canon